


Kinney’s Tavern

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Kinney's Tavern, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some loves are meant to always find each other, even if it’s only in the dark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinney’s Tavern

Title: Kinney’s Tavern…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1586  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Banner: yvonnereid

Summary: Some loves are meant to always find each other, even if it’s only in the dark…

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Kinney’s Tavern

It was early in the morning when the barkeeper stood and looked out over the city skyline. He saw off in the distance several of the young college boys running through the streets; he had seen them and their rich affluent friends come into his saloon in the past. Arrogant rich kids, that thought that they were better than all the working class men like him. After all, his was just a Mick running a pub and small brewery. He would never be smart, wealthy or fit into their world.

He often thought about that young blond boy, thoughts that would get him put behind bars if he were to actually speak them, let alone act on them. He was just a struggling immigrant and this young blond one was destined for high society, although he couldn’t help wondering if others could feel the boy’s desires and needs as strongly as he could.

As he closed up his bar for the night and started to make his way to his small apartment above the pub, he was surprised to see the blond standing alone in the dark out front, the only light from the gas lamps that reflected off the sign ‘Kinney’s Tavern’. He stood for a moment, taking in the beauty of the young lad, before moving to stand a little too close. He smelled of tobacco, ale and Irish whiskey, while the sweet young thing before him smelled like leather with a hint of lavender.

He had fantasized about fucking this young boy since he moved here from abroad to study at the university. But here he was and he couldn’t help himself as he reached down and cupped the young man’s growing erection, squeezing it gently, saying in a very thick Irish accent as he leaned into him “Mine, for tonight anyways…”

It was understood as he took the blond’s hand and directed him up the stairs to his flat, when they stopped at the top of the stairs he took the man-child into his embrace and kissed him passionately. He took him into his apartment and poured them both a shot of whiskey as he drew a hot bath in his big clawfoot tub. He was slowly removing his own clothing as he watched the young blond grow with excitement; it wasn’t long before he was removing the blond’s clothing as well.

He ran his big strong hands across the white porcelain skin that quivered beneath them, sensing his fear and anticipation about what they were about to experience. Looking into his eyes, it was obvious that the lad was still a virgin and frightened, yet his desire had brought him to this working-class man, a whore for sexual exploration and fulfillment.

Once they were washed and clean, comfortable with one another’s bodies, they moved to his small bed that he had just made up with fresh sheets. He kissed him deeply on the lips, parting and capturing them, leading him in a sensual dance with his tongue. Then he moved on to place kisses down his young lad’s neck and around his shoulders.

He worked his way down his back until he reach his beautiful pink bud, delving his warm wet tongue around the rim, just like he had with his long fingers in the warm sudsy water minutes before, prodding and penetrating him, washing him clean, preparing him for his journey into intense sexual pleasure beyond his wildest dreams.

He continued his intrusion, pulling and stretching the young man, leaving him slick with saliva mixed with his own juices. He turned him over, looking down into innocent blue eyes, and all he saw was lust and desire beckoning him, pleading with him to show him who he really is, not who he pretends to be. The auburn-haired man leans in and kisses him then runs his hands down his chest until he reaches his weeping penis.

He takes it into his hand and strokes it several times eliciting groans from the blond he never knew he was capable of making He takes both of their cocks together in his hands and works them until they’re a sticky mess and both are panting and writhing with desire. He runs his oozing penis across his boy’s lips, leaving a slick film that the lad quickly licks away and moans with delight.

He coats his pulsing erection with almond oil then slowly and gently pushes into the blond, trying not to make him cry out in pain. As he waits for his body to adjust to the intrusion, he whispers sweet words of comfort to relax and calm the boy as he struggles with the aching sting that burns deep within. Meanwhile he places soft warm kisses all over his face and it isn’t long before he’s completely forgotten the overwhelming pain.

The slow rocking rhythm that he’s set is now sending waves of incomparable pleasure and longing through him unlike anything he ever dreamed possible. Yes, this is beyond everything he’s ever wanted. At this moment this is all that matters, this beautiful entanglement that now makes him finally feel complete. He’s so lost in the sex and the wonderful kisses that they’re sharing that he’s completely shocked when his lover shifts positions and increases his speed as he slams into his prostate.

He feels a strong hand encompass his cock and start working him, sending even more sensations coursing through his body. He cries out his need and desire; his body shaking and trembling as he surrenders to his older lover for the first of many times that night. He never knew that two men could create such beautiful sexual synchronicity. When the older man woke the next morning he was alone again, and lonely, wondering if he would ever have his sweet boy again…

The blond avoided the tavern for the next several weeks, until once again he showed up with his college friends for a few rounds, never acknowledging the auburn-haired man at the bar. He even went as far as to partake in their degrading talk and jokes about queers; the older man’s heart sank when hearing this talk. The blond wouldn’t even look at him, let alone speak to him.

But then it happened again late one night. Just as he was locking up he saw the blond standing off in the shadows. Without a word he would follow the old man up to his flat and continue to disappear before daylight. This continued for the next few months and at some point he stopped disappearing in the dead of night. But, of course, his auburn-haired lover would insist that he leave before daybreak; after all, it was still a crime to be a homosexual…

One day, while eating lunch at the local diner the auburn-haired man picked up the newspaper and saw the wedding announcement, complete with a photograph of his young blond lover and his fiancé. A fall wedding was planned and they looked just like the perfect couple, except that if you looked closely you’d notice that the young man looked sad and lost.

The last time he showed up late one night; just before he left he told his lover that this would be that last time they saw each other. That he was just indulging his sexual fantasies and that he was now ready to commit completely to his fiancé; that it was prearranged by their families, and that this had just been an experiment that he needed to explore; that he wasn’t really a homosexual.

He lied. He loved this man but he knew he wasn’t strong enough to live the life he wanted, to be the man he knew he was meant to be. So he surrendered to his father and family and agreed to marry, even if it was more of a business arrangement than a marriage. He hated himself for not standing up to his father and agreeing to live this charade.

They thought they had been careful, secretive, hidden their love from prying eyes, but they were wrong. He made his way towards to the Irish Borough. Seeing the crowded streets at dawn he couldn’t help the panic that was setting in. It was the custom of the day to hang criminals at dawn, and he knew before he saw him that his lover was gone, and all he wanted now was to be hanging there next to him… For you see back in the 1880’s homosexual acts were punishable by death…

**Author's Note:**

> I know that ending was a little shocking but I was trying to make a point… 
> 
> This fic was inspired by a little town I drove through yesterday taking the back roads home from Indiana. I was sad to see most of the businesses closed down and boarded up due to the economy in a small town named Irish Hills, Michigan. It seemed that the only businesses still surviving were the Irish pubs with full parking lots… I even passed a pub name Harold’s Place… Hee, Hee, Hee…
> 
> My second point is that we’ve come so far over the last hundred plus years, but we still have so far to go… So please when you hear someone telling gay jokes or making derogatory comments please stand up for the community you believe in. If more people knew how most of us felt maybe they could see that it’s no different than inter-racial marriage in the sixties, or women getting the right to vote… OK, that’s my political rant for the day… 
> 
> Later Kids ~ Kathleen


End file.
